Episode 12: Flushed(My Way)
by hellgirlniki
Summary: What is happening at White Chapel? The water is out at Benny's and no one knows why. What happens when Ethan and Benny spot a Alligator tail in the pipes at school? Why is there an alligator, how did it get there? R
1. Bad Hair Day

Flushed(My Way)

Disclaimer - I do not own MBAV, I really wish I did though!

**Important A/N for taini - Do you want me to add Siren Song and Halloweird? If so just say so in the review! Thanks for the suggestion!**

A/N: Hi, I'm back! Now I'm doing the episode Flushed, and I've got a twist I hope you all will enjoy. Now if you don't want to know my explaination as to why I went away you can move beyond that line below. Now if your still reading I'm very touched that you're reading why I left for a few months. Well, first off you guys know that I had that boyfriend a few months ago, well I was going through one of those slumps where I was thinking I would never find love. Partially because my ex-boyfriend, James was being a total ass. He tried to say he wanted to be friends, but then ended up being a total jacka$$! I regret what I was thinking of doing and almost tried to do. If you catch my drift. The thing that stopped me was my wonderful dog, Apollo. As I was sitting in a bathtub, he just looked at me with this cutest look. I started thinking, what will happen to him if I was gone. So I pulled myself together and called my mom. Mom called my doctor and they decided maybe I should go somewhere. I refused to go to a hospital, because of Apollo and I didn't want to leave him! Mom and my doctor understood and they agreed to send me to a friends house out in the country. They had internet, but my doctor said it wouldn't be wise to let me on. Cause facebook is where James was messaging me and I go on facebook regularly. I have now blocked James so I'm ok. I want you all to thank my puppy, Apollo for giving me a reason to live! :) Now I am very touched if you read of what I just wrote. Thank you very much! Now please enjoy chapter one!

* * *

Chapter One Bad Hair Day

Ethan and Benny were in the shower at Benny's house. Benny had just finished rinsing Ethan's hair, and now Ethan was massaging shampoo into Benny's hair. Ethan was enjoying the shower, as was Benny. But suddenly the water turned off. Benny looked at the shower head and then at the knobs. He twisted them in both directions but nothing happened. Ethan went down to find out what had happened. Grandma Weir had no idea but assumed the water line must have busted. She said she would call the water company. Ethan then went up to tell Benny the bad news. He slipped inside the bathroom to find Benny sitting on the toilet, but not using it.

"I'm sorry, Benny! Grandma said the water line must have busted. I guess you'll have to comb the shampoo out of your hair," Ethan said with a sad smile.

Benny gave a smile then pulled Ethan on his lap, "Don't worry about it, babe! I'm just happy you're here!"

Ethan gave a smile, "I'm happy I get to see you everyday now!"

"Yeah, just wait til we get to move into the guest room! Grandma promised to have it ready by next week! My room is slightly too small for us," Benny noted.

"Then we can go about turning your room into a nursery! I can't wait to paint the room!" Ethan said excitedly.

Benny gave a smile, Ethan had been very happy since Grandma Weir had asked the Morgans to let Ethan move in. Since Benny and Ethan were getting married after graduation and they were having two babies soon, they needed a nursery. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan agreed to let Ethan live there but had to visit off and on. Ethan had no problem with it though. Benny apparently was lost in thought for a while because, Ethan was now snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Benny, you with me?" Ethan asked.

Benny blinked then said, "I was just thinking! I better get dressed and get this shampoo out of my hair. At least you don't have to have a bad hair day like I do!"

Ethan gave a sad look but then gave a wicked smile, "You better get dressed, before I dress you!" Ethan then walked toward the door swaying his hips to keep Benny's attention. Benny's eyes were glued to Ethan's butt, he licked his lips at the thought of what Ethan had said.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Benny said with a smirk.

Ethan turned and gave a teasing smile, "I wont do it if you talk like that!"

"It's not nice to tease a wolf!" Benny said using his super speed to pop in front of Ethan and pin him to the door. "Because I can get to you faster than you can run away!" Benny started kissing Ethan's neck, Ethan moaned in his throat which only turned Benny on more. Benny kissed a mark on Ethan's shoulder and then bit it. Ethan's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he moaned even more in pleasure. Benny smirked against his neck.

A knock on the door and a voice made Benny pull away, "Benjamin Weir and Ethan Morgan, you two better break it up or you'll be late for school!" The voice of Grandma Weir came.

Benny gave a sheepish smile at Ethan, "Sorry, Grandma! We were just messing around a bit!"

"Get dressed and get to school!" Grandma Weir said in an amused voice.

Ethan snickered as he heard her walk away, "Well I guess we don't get to play!"

Benny sighed, "We could ignore her!"

Ethan gave Benny a disapproving look, "I'm going to the bedroom to get ready! You better comb your hair!"

Ethan left the bathroom and Benny glared at the closed door. He needed to get rid of his problem before it caused him more trouble. Benny removed his towel and decided to relieve himself.

* * *

*Later At School*

Ethan and Benny were walking through the halls of White Chapel High, almost everyone was pointing and laughing at Benny. Ethan gave Benny's hand a squeeze when he growled at a jock! Sarah and Erica came up to them, Erica looked at Benny and snorted with laughter! Benny growled at her and Ethan held his hand tighter. Erica continued to laugh!

"What happened to you?" Sarah asked.

"It looks like he's going for nerd of the year award," Erica snickered.

"Erica!" Ethan and Sarah said.

Erica laughed again then said, "Ethan I want you to help me and Sarah with something!"

"Erica he's a sophomore! I thought only seniors do what you want us to do!" Sarah said.

"I don't care! Ethan needs to learn how us seniors treat the freshmen!" Erica said while rubbing her hands together evilly.

Ethan then looked slightly scared, "What exactly am I supposed to help you all with?"

Erica just smiled and pulled Ethan with her. Benny watched as Sarah ran after the two. Benny shook his head, normally he wouldn't want Ethan to be alone with vampires, especially not Sarah. But since it was Erica, he didn't mind that much. He knew Erica wouldn't hurt Ethan! Sarah on the other hand had already proven she would hurt Ethan. Benny shook his head, but knew Erica would protect his mate.

Rory then showed up and stared at Benny, "What happened to your hair, dude?"

"Me and Ethan were in the shower and he was washing my hair then the water shut off! Our whole neighborhood has no water!" Benny said.

"Is Ethan's hair the same?"

Benny shook his head, "No, I had done washed his hair out!"

Rory gave a smile, "Well at least Ethan's ok! Sorry about your hair dude!"

Benny smiled back, "Since when do you care about how Ethan looks?"

"I don't normally, but with his emotions on a rampage I don't think we can afford him running off again!" Rory said with a look that was serious!

Benny laughed, "Did you forget I gave him a potion to help control his emotions?"

"Oh, right!" Rory said slapping his forehead. "But still better him be happy than in a bad mood! I mean, Ethan gets pretty scary sometimes when he's in a bad mood! Almost like you when someone whistles at Ethan! I mean one time Ethan begged me not to tell you about this jock who grabbed his butt!"

Benny's eyes suddenly turned dark, "What?"

Rory looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Uh... nothing! I didn't say anything!" With that Rory ran off down the hall! Benny growled and ran after him.

* * *

A/N: There's my chapter one! I took out the scene with the chick getting eaten because I felt like I could make this a bit more different. I'm uber sorry about my cousin Sarah not thanking all of you all like I do, but yeah she can be a brat! Your thoughts?


	2. A Smashed Toilet

Disclaimer - I do not own MBAV! As always I really wish I did! :P

Thanks to:

Bethan Forever - I never said they were having sex! ;) Yup thought it would be fun since Ethan and Erica are friends. Yeah Benny will want to open a can of whoop ass! Yup feeling loads better! Haven't heard from him in a long time! I'm going to add both of the episodes to the list. Check the list for the update.

TeamEthanMorgan - Yup total sexiness! :P

Jujupops494 - At least you reviewed! I'm glad you liked it!

cvprincess2388 - I've actually never heard of that game! And it's ok that you used the guest review to thank my puppy! I didn't name Apollo, the shelter did! But it fits him, I love him to death and beyond.

bethanloverxox - Your fine, don't be sorry! Glad you loved it!

Genesis - You've got some good ideas there! I will do both but I gotta come up with some costume ideas. I'll probably hold a vote in chapter 3 or 4! Thanks for the ideas and thanks for reivewing!

**Important A/N: hey I thought I'd let you all know that Genesis gave me an idea! They said to try and hold a vote for what costumes people should wear in Halloweird! I'm going to come up with some ideas and then you all can vote! I'll either hold the vote in Chapter 3 or 4! **

A/N: Hey to all! I'm here and I'm glad to be back! Living without internet was hell, and I missed you guys sooo flipping much! I love all my reviewers and my silent readers are much appreciated to cause you read my work! But my reviewers are very treasured to me cause you guys care to post your opinion of what you think and give me such wonderful ideas! Now I hope you all read my a/n in bold, and I want all of you to participate! It will really help! Now enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two A Smashed Toilet

Ethan stood in the room with numerous freshmen girls all dressed like babies. Erica was walking in between them yelling orders at them. Ethan was very uncomfortable but stood there watching. He was leaning against the wall while watching both Erica and Sarah. Sarah seemed to be as uncomfortable as Ethan, but Erica was enjoying this immensely! Ethan shook his head a bit at Erica enjoying it.

"Um..." one of the girls said. Erica turned very quickly and placed a glare in her direction, "I was wondering why he was here?" The girl pointed at Ethan.

"Yeah, I mean I thought only senior girls were supposed to do this!"

Another girl from the back said, "Why do you all have a problem with him being here? He's very cute!"

Erica glared at the whole group, "Back off he's taken!"

"You're a very lucky girl," Another girl said.

Ethan's eyes widened at what the girls had thought! They honestly thought Erica was his girlfriend, he was shocked. Erica had a brief look of shock on her face but then turned to Ethan with a sexy smile. Sarah stiffened, she shook her head at Erica. If Benny were to walk in and find them, he would go ballistic! Erica seemed not to care as she walked sexily up to Ethan. She wrapped her arm around him and gave him a smile. Ethan just looked at her.

As luck would have it Benny did poke his head in the room. But he was not looking for Ethan, he was looking for Rory. But what he saw made his blood boil. He saw Erica coming on to Ethan. She had her arm around his neck and a smile on her face. Benny decided not to go completely off the handle, maybe it was a misunderstanding! For once Benny decided to think with his head so he walked into the room and cleared his throat. Sarah looked at him with wide eyes. Erica just turned casually to him. Her smile widened.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Benny Weir!" Erica said with a wicked smile. "And this boy here," she gestured to Ethan, "is Ethan Morgan! I want all of you to listen and you listen good! Ethan is Benny's boyfriend and if any of you have a problem with that you will be doing something that Ethan will come up with. Might I tell you all, he looks like a sweet puppy dog, but in actuality he is a cold hearted boy who will take vengeance if necessary."

Ethan gave a small smile to the girls. Benny just looked on in shock. Erica smiled even more and turned to Ethan.

"Ethan I think Benny might want to talk to you! I'll see you later, Sarah and I can finish up here!"

Ethan nodded and followed Benny out of the room. It took a few minutes for Benny to actually speak or even think of something. Finally his eyes got a little angry as he remembered. He was looking for Rory, but he had found someone better to explain what had happened with a jock. Ethan saw the anger in Benny's eyes and was immediately confused by it. He thought Benny was angry because of what Erica did.

"Ethan, I think we need to have a talk!" Benny said while pulling Ethan into an empty classroom.

"Benny if your angry about what Erica did, you should really take it up with her!"

Benny turned to Ethan with some anger, "That's not why I'm mad! What is this that I hear about a jock?" Ethan looked at Benny with confusion this his eyes got wide!

"I don't know what your talking about!" Ethan said quickly.

"Oh you don't?" Benny said with a creepy smile. "I heard a jock grabbed your butt and you begged Rory not to tell me!"

Ethan looked around the room, "Benny, I didn't want you to go off the deep end! Kind of like your doing now!"

"I'm not going off the deep end," Benny's eye twitching was only making it more unbelievable!

"Benny, your eye is twitching and that normally means your going off the deep end!" Ethan pointed out.

Benny sighed, "Ok, I am going off the deep end! Now tell me what happened!"

Ethan looked at him seriously, "I want you to promise me that you will not go after him! I will tell you who and why and what happened but you are not to go after him! Cause I have a feeling you will make him into a werewolf snack!"

Benny chuckled a bit, "I would not make him into a werewolf snack! I would probably beat him to the ground!" Ethan gave Benny a pointed look. "Fine! I wont hunt him down or hurt him or do anything to him!"

Ethan seemed satisfied with his answer, "Ok, well the captain of the football team he's bisexual. He saw me walking without you and decided it might be fun to slap me on the ass! When I turned and slapped him, he came at me. Rory stood in front of me and told him to back off. Well, as you can probably guess he just pushed Rory to his friends. I threatened to tell you, and he just laughed! So then I thought of Erica, and he backed off!"

"And you begged Rory not to tell? I understand that you don't want me to hurt someone, but you are my mate! I really don't want anyone to hurt you in any way!"

Ethan just nodded then the bell rang, "Oh crap!" He grabbed Benny and took off down the hall. "We'll be late for home ec!"

* * *

*In Home Ec*

Benny and Ethan were supposed to be doing noodles. Ethan was at the sink trying to get some water. He heard a loudish noise that worried him, so he opened the cabinet and looked under at the pipes. He jumped at what he saw. It looked like a alligator tail going down the pipe that was slightly chewed off. He grabbed Benny and jerked him down. When Benny saw it too he jumped when it growled!

"What the hell is that?" Benny asked.

"It looks like an alligator tail!" Ethan said.

"How the hell did a alligator fit in the pipes?" Benny asked watching the tail disappear!

Ethan shrugged his shoulders, "That's a good question, but it can't be good! I mean if an alligator is running around school, it might hurt someone!"

* * *

*With Sarah*

Sarah was in the bathroom. She had been pigging out on blood at the blood bank where she was volunteering. And Sarah was gassy because of it, and now she was in the bathroom trying to control her stomach. She heard the girl in the next stall groan and then some loud noises and a loud splash, then finally nothing.

"Uh... you ok over there?" Sarah asked.

No one answered. Sarah got worried and stood on top of the toilet in her stall. Looking over the stall wall she saw something that chilled her to the bone. There was a smashed toilet and a shoe. Sarah gasped, what could have caused that much damage? She saw a glistening white thing on the floor, she off the toilet and bent down to see what it was. She grabbed it and it looked like a tooth of some kind!

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? It's a bit rushed but I have a plan! Don't worry! But just out of curiosity what would you guys say if the alligator actually talked? I'm just a bit curious that may or may not happen!


	3. It Talks

Disclaimer - I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire! As always I really wish I did! You can bet it would be a lot different!

Thanks to:

TeamEthanMorgan - Yeah, Erica was but then Benny showed up. I don't think she wants to piss him off!

bethanloverxox - Glad ur doing better! It's ok, some people do forget!

Genesis - I always include all my reviewers! Yeah that would be a good idea on costumes!

Bethan Forever - Yeah Erica is totally awesome! Yup Rory stood up to a jock, I know very shocking!

Jujupops494 - That would help! :) Yeah Erica was going to, but Benny had to show up!

taini - don't worry about it! Yeah I'm doing both! I did pet Apollo for you and he licked my hand. But he always does that!

tessie390 - Well your entitled to your opinion! But would prefer it if you wouldn't review if ur just going to be negative!

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you all are enjoying this episode! I enjoy writing it. I actually recently have been talking to another guy, and he seems to take more of an interest in things I have an interest in! I'm actually watching a show called Futurama and just having fun writing this! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Three It Talks

Benny and Ethan were walking out of Home Ec class, they were talking in hushed voices. They were wondering how an alligator fit in the small pipes, but neither of them had any idea. Sarah came around the corner and ran up to the boys.

"Benny, Ethan, I have a serious problem!" Sarah said. "I was in the bathroom..."

"Sarah, it's perfectly normal for girls to go through puberty!" Benny said. "You don't have to tell us you can go to the nurse and she can help!"

Sarah glared at Benny, "Not what I was talking about! I was talking about a girl in the stall next to me. I heard what sounded like a struggle, then when I looked over the stall wall I found a smashed toilet, a shoe and this!" She held up a alligator tooth.

Ethan took it from her, "Oh no! Benny do you know what this means?" Benny shook his head. "It means that White Chapel High has an alligator problem!"

Suddenly Rory showed up, "What's up guys?"

Ethan jumped, "Rory! How many times have we told you to stop that?"

"Sorry!" Rory said looking genuinely sorry.

"Apparently there's an alligator on the loose in the pipes!" Ethan said.

Rory looked really guilty then, "Really? Any idea of how they got here!"

"They?" Benny said with a raised eyebrow. "Rory what do you know about this?"

Rory looked around to see if anyone was listening, "Well, do you remember that locker check we had?"

_-Flashback-_

_Benny was leaning over the toilet in the boys bathroom with a couple of potions. He was saying something to the potions. He looked like he was about to not dump them, but then suddenly poured them down the toilet! He groaned as he flushed! He really didn't want to flush the potions but he had no choice. He couldn't let anyone find out he stole them from his grandma's potion cupboard. He got up and found Rory looking almost as nervous as him. Rory walked into the stall and put something in the bowl.  
_

_"Don't worry guys! Daddy will come get you when locker check is done!" Rory whispered to the toilet. _

_He got up and walked out of the stall, "Your supposed to flush!" Benny said. _

_Benny walked in and flushed the toilet without even looking in it! _

_-End of Flashback-_

"I wasn't planning on flushing them!" Rory said.

"Where the hell did you get baby alligators?" Sarah said angrily.

"I got them online!" Rory said with a smile!

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Ok, now we'll have to go to the basement and find them!"

* * *

*In the Basement of White Chapel High*

Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Rory were in the basement of White Chapel High. Ethan and Benny were both holding flashlights, while Rory and Sarah was looking around. They heard a low growl, and when they turned they saw a huge alligator! Ethan and Sarah both screamed.

"How did it get that big?" Sarah asked.

It was Benny who looked guilty now, "I think it combined with a potion I flushed!"

Ethan and Sarah both turned a glare on Benny, "WHAT?"

"I kind of borrowed some potions from Grandma's potions cabinet!" Benny said with a sheepish smile.

"I'm so telling grandma!" Ethan said.

Benny now looked panicked, "Please E, don't!"

Before they could finish arguing a monstrous voice interuppted them, "What do you want?"

They all turned their eyes to the alligator, "Did it just talk?"

Again the monstrously low voice said, "What do you want?"

Benny pushed Rory forward and he cleared his throat, "Uh... how can you talk?"

The alligator growled a bit, "I believe your friend answered that!"

"Right! Uh... why are you here?" Rory asked.

"The destruction of the human world! You are the one who flushed me and my wife, you will be the first to go!" The alligator said while taking a threatening step toward Rory.

"Wait," Ethan said while stepping forward. "Why do you hate humans? I mean I understand why you would hate Rory for flushing you and your wife, but if you want we can change you back into a normal alligator! I'm sure the zoo or some animal rights group would be more than happy to help you find a home!"

The alligator seemed to be thinking this over, "Could you transform my son as well?"

* * *

A/N: Dun, dun dun! Your thoughts? I thought it would be fun to have them talk! :P


	4. Gator Boy

Disclaimer - I do not own MBAV! As always I really wish I did! :P

Thanks to:

Jujupops494 - Yeah it was short! I was a bit whatever the day I wrote it and couldn't think of anything else to write. Your right, Benny did flush the alligators down the toilet. I think once the alligator realizes it he'll get mad!

TeamEthanMorgan - Yeah, well since Ethan is going to marry Benny I thought he should start calling Grandma Weir, Grandma! I thought it would be funny if Benny said that! Yeah i meant for the alligator to be creepy! :P

betahnloverxox - Yeah, I love these stories too!

tessie390 - Well whether u want to admit it or not you are talking negative! It's ur opinion that my writing sucks, u don't have to read what i write. You could always pick a different story to read. If you review again with saying you hate me or that my writing sucks I'm not going to be as nice as I am being now! Please stop reviewing, I don't need your negativity! It's ur opinion and i respect you don't like my stories, but u don't have to keep being whatever and reviewing just to say you hate me when u don't even know me! You can say it's the truth all you want but look at my reviews, they all think I do good. So how about you back off! Also nice of you to hide behind a guest review.

cvprincess2388 - I'm glad it did!

Bethan Forever - I know, I just wish they would stop saying they hate me! It's kind of stupid to review to something you hate just to bring the writer down. *rolls eyes* I gave them a warning this time to stop reviewing or i'm not going to be nice anymore. I think I was pretty nice about it! I know everyone gets those and no one deserves them! Yeah I didn't think about that! :P That's something Benny can use against him!

taini - yup thought that was funny too! Yeah the son thing is going to be creepy!

Kaybugg1 - Glad you liked it!

Puppyeyeskill - I will do Siren's Song! It's on my list on my profile now(i think)! Hey I love reviews!

A/N: Thank you everyone for your kind words on that one reviewer. I just hope they leave my story alone! I'm happy to see you guys are liking this. I wasn't certain about having the gator talk, but you guys liked it so yay! I'm hoping to have this chapter up soon. My beta is going through some stuff and she may take a bit longer to get back with me. Don't blame her though! She said it would make her sad if I let her have time off so I told her i wouldn't. :) But I did post this without her getting back to me! I thought it had been awhile!

* * *

Chapter Four Gator Boy

Ethan looked at the alligator in shock, "Your son?"

The alligator did what looked like a nod, "Yes! My wife and I had a son, rather quickly."

Benny then said something really stupid, "The potions must of done more damage than I thought!"

"Potions?" The Alligator said angrily. "You are the one who flushed us, after you flushed something that made us like this! You will die before I let you help us!"

"Wait," Sarah said. "Your going to kill us all because of what Benny did?"

The Gator looked at Sarah, "I will kill you all for thinking less of us who are different!"

"But you're not the only one who's different!" Sarah tried.

"Those who are different shall not die!"

Ethan decided to try something, "Well all of us are different. Sarah and Rory are vampires, Benny's a werewolf, and I'm a Seer! I mean I know your mad at Benny, but he can be thoughtless at times."

The Gator seemed to be thinking, "If I agree, you will have a bigger problem than me! My son isn't happy to be what he is!"

"Maybe we can help him!" Ethan said.

"I don't think you can!" A voice said from behind them. They all whirled around to see something that took them all by surprise. Behind them was a human like figure. But it was really different. It had green scale like skin, very sharp teeth, and angry yellow eyes.

Benny took a deep breath, "You must be the son!"

"Yes, and you are the one who flushed that stuff that turned my parents like that and made me like this!" The boy gator said angrily. "Even if dad agrees to be turned back, I will destroy you all for what you did!"

Benny then said, "If your going to kill anyone, kill me! At least leave Ethan alone! He's pregnant and I don't want our kids to die!"

The gator boy then got a wicked smile, "Pregnant you say?" Benny and the others got in front of Ethan quickly. "I could take my revenge on him and your unborn children."

"No!" The gator said from behind Ethan. "You will not harm unborn babies. You were raised better than that!"

"Why should I listen to you? You want to go back to being a normal alligator! I don't! I want some revenge!" With that the gator boy turned into a mist that seemed to disappear.

Benny and the others looked shocked, "Where did he go?"

They all looked around and before anybody could say or do anything the gator boy reappeared behind Ethan. He grabbed Ethan by both arms and seemed to just disappear. Benny glared at the spot Ethan was just in. Why did this always happen? Why Ethan? (a/n: smiles evilly) Benny turned his glare to the alligator who was looking at them.

"Where did they go?" Benny growled.

"Back to the nest probably," the gator said slightly sadly.

"How in the hell did your son look human?" Sarah asked.

The gator looked at them then transformed into a reptilian looking man, "This is how! We can alter our look, he likes that form the best. I don't know what's gotten into him, but we did raise him better. He is just angry, how is it that a boy is pregnant?"

Sarah sighed, "Long story!"

"But we need to to save him, Lily and Luke!" Benny said.

Sarah squealed, "You came up with the names already! Oh my god, Erica is going to flip!"

"Don't tell her, don't even tell Ethan I let it slip! He was going to wait till the baby shower to tell you guys!" Benny said.

Sarah did a motion that showed she zipped her lips! Benny gave a small laugh but then turned serious!

"Where's the nest?"

"It's under one of those hot pools! It's really nice under there!" The gator man said dreamily.

"Ok here's the plan, Sarah, you, Rory and gator man here go to the nest. Text me with where it is, I'm going to get Erica and we're going to tell Grandma what happened."

* * *

*With Benny and Erica Outside Benny's House*

"Ok I think I'm ready to get my ass chewed out," Benny said walking up to the door.

"You mean again? Cause I already chewed your ass for your stupidity of what you did! I mean what in the hell were you thinking?" Erica yelled.

"Did i know Rory was going to put two alligators in the toilet. I mean yes I stole the potions and was stupid enough to flush them, but I didn't think it would end up like this!" Benny yelled back.

"End up like what?" Grandma Weir's voice cut in.

Benny quickly turned to see the door of his house was open with his grandma standing in the doorway, arms crossed and that look that just screamed, what did you do? Benny gave one of his goofy innocent grins to try and soften the mood! But it was obviously not going to work!

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? The last chapter is going to be the baby shower, for those of you wondering! And OMG, Ethan's been taken again! Isn't it funny how he's always in trouble! *thinks hard* I wonder why that always happens? *grins* It can't be my fault!


	5. Super Nerd To A Super Hottie

Disclaimer - I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire! As always I really wish I did! You can bet it would be a lot different!

Thanks to:

Bethan Forever - Wow got them down pact! Ok it's good that your ok! You are ok right? Yeah the baby shower should be fun!

Kaybugg1 - Yup poor Ethan!

TeamEthanMorgan - I'm evil cause I was born evil! Mwhahahahah! Aww thanks I'm glad you all love me, cause I love you all too!

Jujupops494 - I don't mind the nickname, just don't call me Chrissy! Always classic when you whack Benny on the nose! I love the randomness! Ehh... I don't know how many months! But he's close! You never know when I'll make him give birth!

taini - I know I think he is a trouble magnet!

Sparkling-Butterbeer2.0 - Thanks! I don't think I'll give them telepathy!

Puppyeyeskill - I like the idea! It a good one! I'll write it down! Thanks!

Guest - Sorry read A/n for why it's late!

A/N: I am uber sorry about this being beyond late! I've been going through a bit of things with my new boyfriend. He's a past boyfriend from when I was about 18 or 19! We met up in Walmart, he recognized me but I didn't recognize him. It was kind of funny! Funny thing is his name is James, like my ex-boyfriend's name. But have no fear not the same guy, my ex James lived in Kentucky and this James lives where I live in Indiana! I'm hoping things go more smooth than before! Plus I got a new puppy! Her name is Zoey and she and Apollo get along great so I'm happy bout that. She keeps me really busy! Anyways, I'm trying to write and watch a old show called Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. I used to love it as a kid, so now I'm trying to re-watch the whole series. It'll be fun going down memory lane with these episodes! But enough of me going on and on about me. You all probably want to get back to the episode and see if Ethan gets rescued and if Benny gets his ass chewed out by grandma Weir!

* * *

Chapter Five Super Nerd To A Super Hottie

"Benjamin, what do you mean?" Grandma Weir said after giving Benny a glare.

Benny licked his lips, "Well you see, a few months ago I accidentally flushed these two alligators. They mutated and had a mutated son who took Ethan!" Benny decided not to say he stole the potions.

Grandma Weir raised an eyebrow, "How did they mutate?"

Benny squirmed a bit, "I might have left something out! I kind of borrowed some potions!"

"BENJAMIN WEIR!" Grandma Weir's angry voice said. "What did you borrow?"

"I thought it was a potion to give me super strength! The others I thought might help me become an athlete!" Benny said.

"Why on earth did you want potions like that?" Grandma Weir asked in an annoyed voice.

"Well, to be honest, I thought I'd give them to Ethan! I wanted him to join a sports team with me! I figured if he said no, I'd offer him the potions. I was going to return them if he said no to the potions," Benny said honestly.

It was Erica's turn to yell, "You want Ethan to join a sports team while he's pregnant? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I wasn't going to let him join while he's pregnant! I was going to wait until the kids were born! I thought since I might be good at sports now, I want to share it with Ethan!" Benny said while staring at the ground.

Grandma Weir decided to take pity on him, "Ok you will not be punished... yet! Now tell me what you need! I will not have some mutated freak hurt my unborn great grandbabies or my new grandson!"

Benny gave a smile at Grandma Weir calling Ethan her new grandson, "Well can you whip up a potion that will turn the mutated gators back to regular gators?"

Grandma Weir appeared to be thinking, "Yes, but I will need some help. Benny you come with me. Erica you go to the others and make sure nothing bad happens."

Erica nodded and used her vampire speed to get to Sarah, Rory, and Gatorman!

* * *

*With Ethan and Gatorboy*

Ethan was staring around the nest. It was definitely underground and it was really warm. Ethan's hands were tied behind his back and was struggling to get free. So far his attempts were hopeless. Ethan looked around the room wanting to know exactly where that gator boy had gone. He didn't have long to wait, the gator boy showed up in front of him.

"You are weak!" The gator boy sneered.

"Well, your ugly!" Ethan shot back.

The gator boy glared at Ethan and got down to eye level with Ethan, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder!"

"Yeah? Well when Benny finds you he'll turn you into gator stew," Ethan yelled.

The gator boy grinned a nasty grin, "We shall see!"

* * *

*With Benny*

Benny used his werewolf speed and found himself at the a big house. There appeared to be a party going on. Outside was Erica she seemed to be waiting on him. He ran up to her with a bag slung on his back.

"You have to say your with me to get in! They wouldn't let Rory in at first but I told Sarah to act like he was her date."

Benny snickered, "Wow!"

Benny and Erica got in ok, but they got by the hot tub. There seemed to be no way to get to the nest. Thankfully Benny was prepared. He pulled some stuff out of his bag and was measuring to make an exploding powder.

"Your measurements are off!" Erica said!

Rory looked at the bottle, "How do you know that?"

Benny smirked, "Because before Erica became a super hottie she was a super nerd!"

Erica hissed at him her fangs bared angrily, "Don't you ever remind anyone!"

Benny jumped back and squeaked, "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

A/N: What you all think? thought I'd keep the reminder of Erica being a super nerd! Again really sorry for the late update!


	6. The Baby Shower

Disclaimer - I do not own MBAV! As always I really wish I did! :P

Thanks to:

Kaybugg1 - I want all of them on dvd but I don't have the money at the moment. I have some of it but I'll have to stick to Netflix for now!

Bethan Forever - That's good! :-) Oh yeah, i'll mention where sarah is and ur right about where she is! I love Power Rangers! I've watched it since i was little! There's a few of them I missed but still.

TeamEthanMorgan - I am, he's really nice. I know that's the awesome thing that she can do anything! :P Yup I love kidnapping Ethan!

bethanloverxox - I'll try to update quicker. You'll have to wait and see!

tessie390 - Ok the gloves are coming off. Keep your fucking mouth shut and stop typing shit! I'm not a bitch unless you bring it out in me and oh you have. Back the fuck off NOW! You are the little bitch hiding behind a guest review! Stop whining and get the fuck out of my story!

Taini - Yeah i know!

Sparkling-Butterbeer2.0 - I always thank my reviewers like this! Everytime you review you'll be mentioned! As long as it's before I post my next chapter! Mystic Force was pretty awesome, I told my bro that the baby in the blanket(Bowen) was totally Nick! And I was right! I was sooo excited to be right that Udonna's son was Nick! BOOYA!

A/N: I'm going to try and post this sooner than I did the last one! I'm currently having some time to myself with Zoey and Apollo sleeping! So I'm attempting to write this whole chapter in one night! I'm actually going to my mom's tomorrow, and I'm excited. I'm just going for the day. So I'm going to take Apollo and Zoey with me! We're going to have fun!

* * *

Chapter Six The Baby Shower

Benny let Erica measure the exploding powder so they wouldn't make Ethan explode. The gator man was hiding, waiting to scare everyone away. Benny finally gave the signal and he came out of his hiding spot. The teens all started screaming as he roared. Once everyone was gone the gator man came back to Benny, Erica, and Rory.

Benny noticed something, "Where's Sarah?"

"She said she really had to go to the bathroom!" Rory said with a smile.

"It doesn't matter! We need to blow that tub up and get Ethan back!" Erica said.

Before anybody could do anything the hot tub exploded into pieces! The gator boy could be seen holding Ethan by the neck. Benny wanted to kill the gator boy but didn't want to hurt Ethan.

"Son, this must stop!" The gator man said.

"Why? They need to pay!"

"Maybe we could talk about this," Ethan rasped.

The gator boy tightened his grip, "Why talk, when I can kill you?"

"STOP!" Erica hollered. "What the hell is your problem? Why do you want to kill Ethan so bad? He did nothing to you! If anybody kill the one who flushed you!"

"Erica!" Benny said.

"Son, I know you want to be a normal boy but there's nothing we can do! We are alligators!"

"Wait you want to be a normal person?" Benny asked. "My grandma can help you with that! If you let Ethan go we'll take you all to her."

The gator boy thought on this, "He stays with me until I'm normal!"

Benny reluctantly agreed.

* * *

*Later that Night*

The gator boy had been turned to a normal person as had his mom and dad. They found the mother being studied by scientists. The gator boy had pulled Ethan outside to have a small talk with him. Ethan reluctantly walked out with him, but Ethan still went outside.

"Ethan, I'm sorry!" The gator boy said!

Ethan wasn't expecting it, "What?"

"I said I'm sorry! Can we start over?"

Ethan nodded, "Sure!"

"Cool, hi I'm Nate!" The gator boy/Nate said.

"Hi Nate, I'm Ethan!" They shook hands.

"So you want to come to my baby shower? It's supposed to be in an hour!"

Nate gave a smile, "I'd be happy to!"

* * *

*At Baby Shower*

Ethan was having a wonderful time. He still had yet to tell everyone the twins names! Ethan finally stood up and Benny cleared his throat. Everyone turned their attention to them.

"I wanted to let everyone know that me and Benny came up with what we're going to name our kids! The girl will be Lily!" Ethan said. Ethan then closed his eyes, Benny was going to get smacked by Erica for sure!

Benny took a deep breath, "The boy you will have to guess from this clue. Blank, I am your father!" He said in a darth vader voice.

Of course as Ethan predicted, Erica got up and slapped him hard in the head, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Erica, it's ok! We really did put a lot of thought in the names!" Ethan said.

Erica smiled and gave Ethan a hug. Once she turned to Benny who apparently wanted a hug too. She went to him but instead of giving him a hug she smacked him one more time!

"Ethan! You should stop Erica from slapping me!"

Ethan was laughing, "Why it's funny!"

Benny's eyes narrowed, "I think I'm gonna go hunting tonight!"

Ethan gave a playful smile, "Oh, and what are you going to hunt?"

Benny got really close to Ethan, "You! But I guess I don't gotta hunt cause I've caught you!"

Benny and Ethan shared an wonderful passionate kiss!

* * *

A/N: Really short, and I'm really sorry! Next is Mirror/rorriM! Your thoughts please! a I might not be posting the next episode for a few weeks(unless I get bored)! I'm going to spend some time with a friend that I haven't spent time with in awhile!


End file.
